$ -2 - \dfrac{76}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{76}{50} = -1.52$ Now we have: $ -2 - 1.52 = {?} $ $ -2 - 1.52 = -3.52 $